Wrong is Right
Go to Oleg's apartment in Hove Beach. Check the computer for information. Get a vehicle and go to the jewelry store. Oleg is getting away. Take him down. }} Wrong is Right is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by United Liberty Paper Contact. Description Niko meets his former lover, Michelle, outside an office building in Algonquin. She reveals that her name is actually Karen and she works for the government. Niko is still obviously upset that "Michelle" lied to him, and Karen apologies to Niko for betraying him, and then introduces him to her boss, a government agent addressed as "The Contact", before leaving him for good. The Contact tells Niko to gather information on a man named Oleg Minkov. Niko leaves the ULP building and drives to Minkov's house in Hove Beach, Broker. Niko breaks into the house, but it is empty. Niko finds Minkov's laptop and reads an email from a man named Vasily, who tells Minkov to meet him outside a jeweller's shop in Hove Beach. Niko leaves the house and drives to the shop, where he sees Minkov and Vasily speaking in a car parked outside the shop. Niko is spotted by the duo. Vasily exits the car before Minkov drives off. Niko chases Minkov throughout Broker and Algonquin before he eventually manages to kill Minkov. Niko phones the Contact to inform him of Minkov's death and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to Oleg's apartment in Hove Beach. * Check the computer for information. * Get a vehicle and go to the jewelry store. * Oleg is getting away. Take him down. Video Walkthrough Death *Oleg Minkov - Killed by Niko on orders of United Liberty Paper. *Vasily (optional) - Can be killed by Niko after Oleg drives away. Killing him will not affect the mission. Trivia *In Oleg's apartment, a portrait of Mr. McReary and Maureen McReary can be seen above the fireplace, identical to the one in the McReary house. This is because the portrait and fireplace are one object in the game's files. *There is a glitch that this mission may delay the main storyline if Michelle does not call Niko for an extended period of time (if Niko calls Michelle, they will still be greeted by her voicemail). Oddly enough, the player may also receive the ULPC's email that they are supposed to receive after completing all of his missions. *When Niko meets the Contact for the first time, he asks the Contact if he works for the FIB, to which the Contact sardonically asks Niko if he looks homosexual. This is a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations towards J. Edgar Hoover, the first Director of the . *When Niko asks the Contact if he should refuse this mission, a map of the real world is shown. *It is possible for Minkov to technically survive the mission without consequence. If the player fires multiple rounds into his car at speed, Minkov will bail out once it catches fire, and the mission will pass after the car itself explodes soon after. Under ideal circumstances - too slow and the explosion will kill him, too fast and simply bailing will kill him, too populous and he'll get run over - Minkov will indeed survive, merely acting as a wounded pedestrian might. As Niko replies normally in the follow-up-phone-call as if Minkov were dead, this is considered a glitch. Navigation }} de:Wrong is Right es:Wrong is Right pl:Wrong is Right Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions